Stay With Me
by mkmkmk
Summary: "can i..." - "Can you what, Sans?" - "can i stay with you?" - "I thought you would never ask." Underfell!Soriel. Rated T because...Papyrus...sort of.


**The official prequal to Wishful Thinking is here!**

 **its also quite a bit longer than the aforementioned fic.**

 **oh well, whatever.**

* * *

 _It's quiet today_ , Toriel noted with an eerie smile, her deep red eyes surveying the empty rooms surrounding her home. It was always so quiet here. The other monsters living in the Ruins never dared to venture into her territory, for a good reason too. Those who did usually found themselves disintegrating into dust. Or working for her in exchange for their lives. It all really depended on her mood. She gave a soft chuckle as she turned and entered her house, locking the door behind her as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall by the dining table.

 _Almost time_ , she thought, her eyes becoming half-lidded as a crooked smile curled over her mouth. The ex-monarch ventured down into her basement, her footfalls nearly inaudible as she drew closer to the large door that separated her from the rest of her kind. Toriel halted in front of it, falling completely silent to listen for… _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Ah, there they were. His footsteps. Slow, tentative, nervous, so very like him, the sound coming closer until he too reached the door. A moment of hesitation passed before he knocked gently, the light _tak, tak, tak_ echoing loudly through the lifeless hallway she stood in.

"Hello?" She called pleasantly, her voice lilting and soft. She tensed for a moment, eagerly awaiting his response. His voice was a familiar sound, low, hollow, and refreshingly vulnerable. She relaxed, allowing her sick mirth to stretch a smile across her fangs.

"e-evening," he greeted, stuttering slightly. Toriel inched closer, her fingertips pressing light into the cool stone door as she licked her lips.

"Good evening, Sans," she cooed softly, sensing his shiver through the doorway. "How are you?"

"i-i'm okay. a-and you?" _Okay_? Her ear twitched in surprise, but she shook it off.

"I am doing quite swell, thank you very much for asking." She could just imagine him right now, standing out there in the cold, shaking, only not from the chill of the snow. She tilted her head to the left. His fears _were_ justifiable, she supposed. Everyone in the Underground knew about the self-exiled queen, how she'd attempted to murder her husband after the death of their child. How she had, upon occasion, baked a few of her subjects into pies and proceed to give them to her other servants to feast upon. Any normal monster wouldn't dare to try to speak to her. No, no, they were far too afraid. Oh no, but the way this skeleton kept coming back, the way he repeatedly sought her presence despite knowing who she was. It was simply _adorable_.

Perhaps he felt safer having a door between the both of them when they spoke. Maybe her company was his only solace from the harsh life he lived, surrounded by monsters who only wanted to kill him. Her smile became cruel. It's been awhile since she'd had a new plaything. Now seemed like a good time to get a nice little toy for herself.

"How is your brother?" She heard him give a shaky sigh.

"he's...been better," he murmured, his voice level now that his initial nervousness had mostly faded. Toriel continued to prod, her tone becoming sad.

"What has he done now?" She asked carefully. He gulped.

"the usual stuff..." She could barely hear him, but she knew how close he was to tears.

"He is so horrible to you. Why do you stay?" She'd asked this question once before, but he refused to reply to it. Now, she knew she was going to get an answer.

"b-because…" He was stuttering again, anxiety making him fumble with his words, "he…he's...my brother...w-we were- we _are_ family. we're supposed t-to stick together." Toriel sighed, considering her next words.

"If he is truly family, why does he torment you so? He's going to _kill_ you, Sans. Why do you not just leave him? Why not..." She paused for moment, her smile becoming wider. She could practically feel him shaking, not from fear nor from cold.

From the utter despair of knowing that his brother will never care for him.

"Why not stay with me?"

He gasped quietly, his fingerbones scratching against the door as he drew suddenly away in shock. The ex-queen covered her mouth to refrain from laughing. Oh, he is so fragile!

"i-i…" He fell silent. Toriel turned her head and inched closer to the door. He was struggling to control his breathing, shaking where he stood.

"Sans-"

"i have to go," he said coarsely, and he was gone. Toriel frowned, her eyes narrowing towards the door for a moment, before she turned and began to wander back to the dim glow of light emanating from the staircase.

* * *

The next day, he had returned. Five minutes later than usual, Toriel noted with distaste as she worked to ladle her tone with concern in preparation for the conversation that was sure to take place.

Like so many days before, he knocked.

 _Tak, talk, tak._

Tentatively. Softly. Gently.

"Yes? Who is it?" He shuffled where he stood, his gaze presumably downcast with anxiety and embarrassment.

"h-hey, it's, uh, it's me again."

Oh, he is so _cute_! She allowed soft, girlish laughter to filter through her lips. She could just imagine the way he would shiver.

"Hello again Sans. How have you been?" She began their conversations with the same question every day. For the past month they have been in contact, he had always answered with the generic, "i'm good, how're you?" Until yesterday, his greeting dialogue had lacked change. This slight alteration made all the difference.

He was slowly caving.

His fragile soul was cracking.

Soon, he would shatter, and she would pick up his pieces.

And he would be all hers.

Her own little toy.

"i-i'm…" Harsh coughing suddenly sounded, peaking her interest, her ears twitching up and she drew closer to the stone barrier between them. Soft clacking signified that he had placed a skeletal hand against the door to steady himself.

"Sans!?" She called, genuine worry vibrating in her throat. She forced herself to remain calm as fury made her fur stand on edge. Besides, this wasn't the first time he had come to her with injuries. His brother truly was quite the monster, ferocious and driven, something Toriel respected, even from a weak monster such as he. But for him to injure her little pet… Tongues of unrestrained anger brought furious flames to her claws, before she clenched her fists and sizzled them out, her teeth gritting together.

The shuddering coughs finally died out, replaced by gasping as the skeleton struggled for consciousness as a dull clack and the crunching of snow signified that he had collapsed against the door. His breathing became increasingly labored, and it took Toriel a moment to realize that he was crying.

"Sans? Are you alright?" She forced panic into her voice, hoping to receive a response.

From the other side came a slight hitch in his breathing. Intrigued, she pressed closer to the door.

"q-queen t-toriel?" His voice was gravely and he was shaking slightly. Her hands pressed against the cold, unforgiving stone.

"Yes, Sans?" She heard him gulp and her excitement grew. _Is this it? Has the day finally come?_

"c-can i…"

 _Say the words… Say them! **Say them!**_

"Can you what Sans?" Her tone was patient and curious, her mind, however, was anything but.

"can i stay with you?"

She grinned.

 _Finally_.

"I thought you would never ask. Of course you may, Sans."

* * *

 **Funnily enough, I wrote this _before_ I wrote "Wishful Thinking."**

 **Gives me a right to call it a prequel eh?**

 **no?**

 **agh.**

 **Any way! Feel free to R &R and tell me how I did!**


End file.
